The Rainbow Flag
by Fantony
Summary: While investigating a multiple murders case, Sam and Dean have to pretend they are a couple to infiltrate an LGBT conference. What happens when Dean takes his role too seriously? Slash. Wincest. Dean x Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**Plot**: _While investigating a multiple murders case, Sam and Dean have to pretend they are a couple to infiltrate an LGBT conference. What happens when Dean takes his role too seriously? Slash. Wincest. Dean x Sam._

**Disclaimer**: _Do you think I'd waste my time writing wincest fanfictions if Sam & Dean were mine? Hehe! _

**Note**: _If you had told me some time ago that I'd write a fanfic about two brothers being in love with each other, I would have looked daggers at you and would have called you a sicko! Lol. But hey, only fools don't change their minds, huh? And I must admit that when two guys look that damn perfect together, you tend to forget about their family bonds, hehe! (and I mostly think of them as Jared and Jensen, so that helps!) So yeah, I'm a sicko too, then! lol _

_**Please, bear in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes! :-)**_

* * *

**THE RAINBOW FLAG.**

**CHAPTER 1. **

"Stop eating that shit! You'll die from diabetes before you even know you have it!"

"Deaaaaan! Give them back to me!"

"No way!"

"Dammit! Do I lecture you about burgers? Do you think they're any better?" Sam yelled, looking daggers at his brother.

Dean sighed and held the packet of Peanut M&M's back to Sam. Sam's always been his weakest point and he can hardly refuse him anything he wants.

"Fine! Make your sugar rate explode but once you're a dialysis patient, don't count on my kidneys should you ever need a transplant!"

Sam rolled his eyes out of exasperation. He knew Dean was only saying that to protect him –he _always_ wants to protect him- but he just hates being told what to do.

"They say chocolate helps you concentrate..." He muttered in a childish voice.

Dean couldn't help but smile. He took a seat next to his brother and began to tap his fingers nervously on the table. He hates it when his favourite computer freak spends hours doing research on the internet. Sure, Sam always finds very helpful and interesting stuff, but those moments make Dean feel so useless. He's more a man of action.

"Anything new?" He asked.

"Not really..." Sam mumbled without tearing his gaze from the screen.

It had been three days since they arrived in town to investigate multiple mystery murders. Three men had been found dead in a park during the last two weeks. All found stabbed in the heart while they were apparently leading a perfectly well-organised existence with their wives and kids. Sam and Dean had inspected every nook and corner of the park, interviewed dozens of people, done research on the web and at the library... but despite this intense investigation, all they had found out was that the three of them had the same secret: they all cheated on their wives with young men.

"Oh, wait! Maybe I've finally found something!"

Sam turned his laptop's screen so that his brother could see for himself.

"An LGBT conference at the community centre tomorrow afternoon..." Dean read aloud.

"Yeah. And guess what, the community centre's close to the park. LGBT, park... Strange coincidence, don't you think?"

Sam stared at his brother, waiting for his reaction to this little discovery but nothing came.

"Err... LGBT?" Dean finally asked.

Sam's eyes widened.

"Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Transgendered people," he explained.

"Oh... Of course, I knew it," Dean replied in a detached tone and Sam couldn't suppress a laugh. "I guess it's worth the trip... How do we infiltrate?"

Sam looked at Dean straight in the eye with a look that meant _Don't pretend you don't know what I am thinking about! _

"Oh, no, no, no! I see you coming, Samuel Winchester! There's no way I cross dress or wear SM stuff or whatever it is you think of!" Dean protested, gesturing frantically.

"Come on, don't be such a dickhead, dude! Not all gay men wear pink or practice bondage! Anyway, you sure you don't want to cross dress? You'd look hot in a miniskirt!" Sam teased.

"Shut up, you pervert!" Dean shouted, grinning and nudging his brother in the ribs. "So, what's your plan, man?"

"Easy! We just go there together, pretend we're a couple and see if we spot a homophobic demon or something."

Dean cast him an inquisitive look.

"Can you repeat the middle part of the plan? I'm not sure I got it right..."

"What?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow."Pretend we're a couple?"

"Yes, that bit..."

"Well?"

"Well, you happen to be my little brother, in case you'd have forgotten!" Dean told him in an outraged tone.

Sam sighed.

"I should really consider getting myself an _I'm with stupid _tee shirt! Of course you're my brother and you're not gay, but as far as I know, you're not a detective or a cop neither and it's never been an issue to you to pretend being one!"

"Ok, fine, I'll do it!" Dean agreed. "But... You're missing something there..."

"What?"

"Well, just look at you, geek! A hottie like me can't have such low standards, people won't buy it!"

"Piss off!" Sam exclaimed, bursting into laughter and tossing an M&M's at Dean's head. "And do you believe I'd go out with someone as gross and arrogant as you?"

"Hey, man! It hurts!" Dean bitched as the M&M's hit his head."D'you think it is a proper way to treat your lover?"

Sam shook his head in amusement.

"Seriously though, Sam. It won't be difficult to unmask us. I mean... We don't look gay!"

"There's no need to look gay! Just be yourself! Think of all the times people mistook us for a gay couple, and we weren't doing anything particular! Anyway, it's already 2.00am, we'd better go to bed..."

"Is that a sexual proposition?" Dean asked, fluttering his long eyelashes in a feminine way.

"Will you stop with that?" Sam sighed, faking exasperation.

They brushed their teeth in unison and went to bed.

"Nighty night, honey!" Dean smirked as he turned the light off.

In the darkness, a pillow hit him in the face.

"Oh, I like it when you're mean to me, Sammy!" Dean screamed in a high-pitched voice.

The two brothers burst into laughter and a few minutes later, both of them fell into the arms of Morpheus...

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! :)**_

**Published on January.20 2011**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE RAINBOW FLAG. **

**CHAPTER 2.**

"Dean, get out! I gotta take a shower too! We're gonna be late!" An exasperated Sam screamed, banging at the bathroom door.

"Yeah, yeah..." Dean mumbled as he opened the door.

Wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and another one wrapped around his head, he walked out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam that was scented with his aftershave.

"Dammit Sam, no need to be so loud! There's nothing wrong with enjoying a hot shower! And that massage panel kicks ass!"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Jesus! I'm telling you, you're worse than a woman, man!"

"Whatever! I'm only taking care of the amazing body I've been gifted with!"

"What a load of crap!" Sam whispered as he entered the bathroom.

"What are you saying, dude?" Dean teased.

Sam reappeared, wearing a fake grin.

"I said _I would like a nap_," he said.

"Oh, yeah, me too!" Dean laughed.

Five minutes later, Sam was out of the bathroom.

Dean whistled.

"Wow, that was fast!"

"Of course, that was fast! You spent so much time in the shower you must have emptied the hot water tank, you dumbass! The water was frozen!" Sam yelled.

"Well, cold shower is good for you: improves circulation, keeps skin and hair healthy, oh, it even increases testosterone, which you definitely need, Sammy!"

Sam looked daggers at his brother.

"Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"Drop dead!"

"Why, you'd be bored without me!" Dean grinned.

Fifteen minutes later, the Winchester brothers were on the motel parking lot.

Standing in front of the Impala, Sam held out his hand to Dean.

"What are you waiting for, panhandler?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Keys!"

Dean gave him a weird look.

"Not even in your dreams!" He sneered. "You're the lady in our couple, so be a good spouse and get in the passenger seat!"

"Oh yeah, and why would_ I_ be the lady?" Sam asked, folding his arms and looking defiantly at Dean.

"Well, you're the one into poetry and stuff and, oh, what's your favourite movie again?" Dean paused, pretending to think about it. "Oh, yeah... _You've got mail_! Perfect movie for a gay computer freak!"

Sam shook his head in amused disbelief.

"And since when can't men enjoy poetry and romantic comedies?" He asked as they both entered the car.

"Come on, you've got girlish tastes Sammy, admit it!"

"Hmm, sure, and remind me who was watching _Desperate Housewives_ while I was out getting us some food the other day?"

"I wasn't watching it! I was... flicking through the channels!"

"Like hell you were! Anyway, no offense, dude, but if I were a girl, I'd never go out with a guy who'd need to wear high-heels to kiss me!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" Sam shrugged, suppressing a laugh.

"Fuck you, Sam!" Dean snorted as he started the car.

"Oh, no, believe me, there's no way I take my role so seriously!"

"And you know what?" Dean asked, ignoring Sam's comment, "if I were a chick, I'd never go out with a fucking giraffe like you!"

"That's lame!" Sam said, bursting into laughter.

The brothers exchanged a knowing look. They just love bickering each other... They always have. That helps a lot to keep sane in the crazy life they lead.

A few moments later, they had reached their destination.

"Let's go, Princess!" Dean told Sam as they got out of the car.

The community centre flew a huge rainbow flag for the day.

"Nice colours," Dean stated.

"Pride flag, or rainbow flag. Designed by Gilbert Baker in 1978 and used as a symbol of the LGBT movement."

Dean gave Sam a very suspicious look and Sam's eyes widened.

"What?" He asked.

"Dunno, you just seem pretty well-informed on the subject."

"Just because I am more educated and more intelligent than you doesn't mean I'm gay, Dean!" Sam said in a barely audible voice, looking around him to be sure no one had heard him.

"Shut up!" Dean grumbled. "Gee, it's crowded in here!" He added, as they entered the community centre

He instinctively curled his hand around Sam's wrist and tugged him through the crowd. His fingers then slid down and he grabbed Sam's hand firmly.

"Come on! Looks like there is a buffet right there, let's see if we can get something to eat, I'm hungry!" He spoke loudly so that Sam could hear him in the hubbub. "And remember, keep an eye out!"

But Sam couldn't hear, nor could he see or think, all he could do was feel. Feel the warmth of Dean's hand in his. And actually appreciate this warmth. Why did he feel a wave of shivers shaking his whole body? What was wrong with him?

"Sam, you ok? You look damn pale..." Dean gave Sam a worried look.

"I'm fine," Sam managed to articulate. "It's just... crowds of people... feel uncomfortable..."

He offered Dean a half smile and Dean's features relaxed.

"Alright, you'll feel more comfortable once you have tasted their champagne!" He grinned.

As they were painfully making their way to the buffet, they went pass two hot girls who were making out in the middle of the crowd.

"Wow, did you see that, Sam? Man, this place is heaven!" Dean exclaimed, all excited, pointing not so discreetly at the girls.

"Shut up, Dean!" Sam whispered in his ear in an annoyed tone. "Remember, you're supposed to be gay, so stop drooling on chicks if you don't want us to get noticed!"

"But didn't you tell me the 'B' in LGBT stood for 'bisexual'? Then, let's say I'm bisexual and let me get those girls numbers!"

"Do I have to remind you people here think you're in a relationship with me?" Sam asked, angrily.

Probably more angrily than he should have. Was that a hint of jealousy? No, it surely didn't make sense... This was Dean. His brother!

"Well, never heard of swapping?" Dean smirked.

Sam gave him his blackest look.

"Ah come on, babe! You know you're the only one for me!" Dean smiled, pinching his brother's ass.

Dean meant this as a joke, but he realised bitterly how true this actually was. They are so close, they understand each other so well, that no one, not even the sexiest girl on earth, can beat that. Unconsciously, his grip on Sam's hand tightened, making Sam nearly forget what he was angry at and hope with all his heart that his brother wouldn't notice the prominent pink flush on his cheeks.

As they finally reached the buffet, Dean released Sam's hand and practically bumped into a fifty-something lady so that he could help himself to a cake. The woman called him names as she walked away, but he didn't even pay attention. Sam looked at him with eyes full of affection. That was Dean. Bad-mannered, loudmouth, gross but yet, adorable. A rough diamond. Sam smiled to himself.

"Dude, that chocolate éclair is killer!" Dean said happily, chewing with his mouth open.

Sam wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"What were you saying about diabetes yesterday?" He smirked.

"Don't be such a killjoy, Sammy!" Dean protested as he shoved what was left of the cake –a quite huge piece- into his mouth.

"Well, you'll probably hate me if I remind you we're here for a job, then?"

"I know, but I'm fucking starving, man!"

Sam rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Alright, you _make your sugar rate explode_, and I go and talk to people, see if I can get any useful information," he sighed.

"Sounds like a good deal to me!" Dean said, grinning. Meeting Sam's infuriated look, he added "Go ahead, I'll come and join you in a few minutes..."

Sam started walking away when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He froze and turned around.

"Sammy, be careful..." Dean whispered in his ear, and for a reason he couldn't clearly understand, Sam felt as if he were melting inside.

Their eyes locked for a few seconds, and Sam could hardly breathe.

"I will," he finally let out, smiling, before he disappeared into the crowd.

Dean had nearly tried every single cake of the buffet when he shoved a last cupcake into his mouth and scanned the room quickly. No Sam. His throat tightened. He felt like a complete dumbass. He should have stuck with Sam. He is supposed to protect him. He _must_ protect him. What if something bad had happened to his little brother while he was stuffing himself silly? He remembered painfully that far-off day he had promised their father to look after Sam while he was hunting, and that Sam got nearly killed by a shtriga because he had deliberately left him alone to take the air. He had never forgiven himself for that mistake, and he would certainly not allow himself a second mistake...

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot! **__**:)**_

_**And sorry for all the mistakes, but keep in mind that English ain't my mother tongue! :)**_

**Published on January.25 2011**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3. **

"Dammit! Where the hell are you, Sammy?" Dean whispered as he looked everywhere around him, trying to spot his little brother.

Drops of sweat were running down his forehead and the noises around him were giving him one hell of a headache. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see an overweight biker in a leather outfit. His entire arms were covered in tattoos and he had the kitschiest skull skeleton ring Dean had ever seen.

"Hey, fancy a beer, princess?" The biker asked, holding out a Budweiser can to Dean.

Dean's mouth curled in disgust.

"Err... No, thanks, man. I'm not really into horseshoe moustaches..."

"It's a shame, because you're just my type," the biker said, winking at Dean. "And giving that your _girl_ doesn't seem that bored without you, I thought that you were a libertine couple or something, ya know?"

Dean frowned.

"You've seen my bro-... boyfriend?"

"Tall guy with bangs falling over his eyes and sexy long legs, right?"

Dean pursed his lips to say something but thought better of it.

"Yeah, sounds like him," he finally admitted.

"Well, he seemed to be in pretty good company."

Mitch –that was the biker's name- was right, Sam was standing next to the huge podium at the back of the room, and he was apparently having a passionate discussion with a guy who, from what Dean could hear, spoke with a Spanish accent. Of course, a part of Dean felt relieved that his little brother was safe, but another part was... seething with rage. The guy looked like he had just escaped from some fashion magazine. Perfect haircut, George Clooney's three-day beard style and a bright Colgate smile. The cowboy boots and the fringed buckskin jacket looked ridiculous though, Dean thought. He watched the man drink in Sam's words and hated him instantly. He took a deep breath and headed to the two men.

"Hey, Honey! Been looking for you for ages!" He said, putting an arm around Sam's waist and pinching his hip discreetly.

Sam had to bite his lower lip not to let out an indignant squeak and he gave Dean an inquisitive look.

"Well," Dean spoke, a big fake smile on his face, "don't you introduce me to your new friend, babe?"

Sam looked abashed.

"Oh, uh, yeah... Sure... Cristobal, this is Dean, my... err... boyfriend. Dean, this is Cristobal. He moved from Spain last year and teaches Spanish at university."

It sure felt weird to call Dean his _boyfriend_, and Sam had to redouble his efforts to look natural.

"Nice to meet you!" The Spaniard said, looking apparently upset to learn Sam had a boyfriend.

"You too, Puss in boots!" Dean replied as he shook hands with the man.

"Puss in boots?"

"Yeah, you know, Shrek? The cat who speaks with a lisp? Well, you sound just like him!"

"Dean," Sam elbowed his brother, "it's not a lisp, it's Spanish accent."

"Yeah, well, it does sound like a lisp, doesn't it?"

"Deeean!"

"Look guys," the Spaniard interrupted, looking pretty annoyed, "I'm thirsty, I'm gonna get myself a drink. See you later, alright?"

"What's wrong with you, dude? Why did you have to be that nasty?" Sam asked once the man was out of sight.

"Never do that again!" Dean yelled, ignoring Sam's questions.

"Do what?"

"Vanishing like that!"

"Vanishing?" Sam's eyes widened. "You gotta be kidding me! I told you I was going to talk to people and see if I could find any information. Now, if you were that worried about me Dean, you just had to follow me instead of eating like a pig! Excuse me if _I_ was trying to get the job done!"

"Doesn't look to me like you were having some work done with your Antonio Banderas wannabe!" Dean grumbled.

"Hey, what's your problem with him? He's a nice guy, and for your information, we were actually talking about the murders when you came along and messed everything up and..." Sam suddenly stopped talking and for a few seconds, he stared at his brother, a bewildered look on his face. "Dean?"

"What?" Dean snapped.

"Are you..." Sam paused and smiled, shaking his head in disbelief, "jealous?"

"Hell no! Wanna French kiss the guy? Go on, Sammy! Get a room, do your dirty stuff but don't ever complain to me that you can't walk tomorrow!"

"And what makes you think I'd be bottom?" Sam teased, his arms folded across his chest.

"Wha-? Ah, shut the hell up!"

Sam grinned.

"Jealous!" He mocked.

"Hey, what part of 'Shut the hell up' you don't understand, you douchebag?"

Sam's grin didn't fade. Deep inside, he felt relieved to notice he wasn't the only one to feel jealous. After all, they are stuck together nearly twenty-four hours a day, and most of all, Dean is all he has left in this world, and vice-versa, so maybe it is only fair to be a bit possessive of each other.

"Cute!" He exclaimed, fondly.

Dean looked daggers at him.

"Ok, ok! I'll be quiet! I promise!" Sam said, raising his right hand and pretending to zip his mouth with his left.

"So, found anything interesting?"

Sam shook his head.

"Nope. Not a single clue. You?"

Dean shook his head too.

"Unless you consider the fact that I've been chatted up by some fat biker is an interesting piece of information..."

"Of course it is! That's big news! So tell me Dean, did you get his number?"

Dean, who had tried his best to look pissed off, couldn't suppress a laugh.

"Bitch!" was all he came up with to defend himself.

"Jerk!"

"The other big news of the day," Dean said, a mischievous smile plastered on his face, "is that I've learnt you had a thing for Spanish cowboys, Sammy."

Sam opened his mouth to protest when an awful piercing sound filled the whole place. The brothers clamped their hands over their ears and grimaced. The sound vanished and a voice could be heard.

"Oh, sorry for that, boys and girls! Mic check. One, two... I'm Eddie, can you hear me?"

Dean rushed to the front of the scene where a thin man with peroxide blonde hair was standing. He looked like Spike from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ series and during a short instant, Dean considered jumping on stage and making him bite the dust. Professional quirk.

"Yeah, we fucking hear you, you son of a –"

Sam covered Dean's mouth with his hand.

"Yes, we can hear you perfectly!" He told the man, thumbs up and forcing a smile to his lips.

He then turned to Dean and lowered his tone to speak.

"Deaaaan, everyone's looking at us!"

"Yeah, that's because they think we're damn hot and they're right to think so!"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Good afternoon everyone! It's wonderful to see so many people here, thank you all for coming!" Eddie told the audience.

The speech that followed was as boring as watching grass grow. It was full of clichés and trivial statements, and didn't do any justice to the gay cause. Dean kept on making terribly obvious yawns and Sam had to lecture him.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, we're gonna close this ceremony with the usual _symbolic kiss_. We need a female couple and a male one on stage. Any volunteers?"

Two hands waved among the crowd.

"Yeah girls, come here!" Eddie called out.

The two girls made their way through the crowd to the stage to thunderous applause, and Dean nudged Sam.

"Hey Sammy, look, those are the two babes from earlier! They do know how to save the best for last, huh? Keep your eyes wide open, baby boy, it's gonna be way hotter than any of the porn you get to watch on TV when I'm not around!"

"Hey, I don't watch porn, ok?" Sam protested, a faint flush colouring his cheeks.

Dean gave Sam his Sammy-like-hell-i'm-gonna-believe-you look, and Sam avoided his brother's eyes, his cheeks from then on as red as tomatoes.

"I knew it!" Dean said triumphantly.

"Shut up!"

"Still no volunteers for the male kiss? Fine, looks like I'll have to choose a couple myself then! What about those two sexy boys in the front row?" Eddie asked, pointing at Sam and Dean, who were too busy arguing to notice everyone was looking at them.

"Am I speaking Chinese or are you just deaf? I already told you Dean, I don't watch porn! Period." Sam could be heard among the crowd.

That's when the brothers realised that they were the centre of attention and that's also when Sam wanted to disappear off the face of Earth. Badly.

"Well, don't be ashamed man, there's nothing wrong with watching porn you know?" Eddie teased. "Anyway you two, you'll have time to argue later, now we're all waiting for you to come on stage for the _symbolic kiss_!"

The Winchesters exchanged a bewildered look.

"Err... Thanks dude, but no, definitely. We're not the exhibitionist kind of couple, you know," Dean declined the offer.

"Hey, it's a symbolic kiss, we're not asking you to make out on stage! Come on, don't be shy! Or maybe you're afraid that people find out you're a poor kisser?" Eddie joked.

Dean's mouth dropped open. He certainly wouldn't let the guy hurt his pride like that.

"Alright, we'll do it!" He announced, grabbing Sam's hand.

Sam put up resistance and shot Dean a glare that said 'drop it!'

"Question of honour!" Dean whispered as he led his brother to the stage.

"Dean, I'll make you pay for this, believe me!" Sam threatened, in a low voice.

As his misplaced pride wouldn't allow him to show that he was as terrified as Sam, Dean pretended to have a great fun watching the girls kiss.

"Pathetic," Sam mumbled.

"Your turn, guys!" Eddie exclaimed as he turned to the brothers.

Sam gave Dean a frightened puppy look and Dean grinned nervously.

"Yeah, sure, our turn..." he said, trying to buy time."Awkward," he added to Sam in a barely audible voice.

They couldn't escape. They had no choice. All eyes were on them... Sam's heart was beating so fast it seemed it was jumping out of his chest. He even found it hard to breathe. Dean lifted his brother's chin up, took a deep breath, closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Sam's. Together, they had faced vengeful spirits, demons, vampires, werewolves... but _this_, had to be the weirdest situation they'd ever dealt with.

Panic swept over Sam. He just didn't know what to do. This was wrong. He had to pull away. But when Dean wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled them together, their bodies pressing against each other, Sam lost all self-control he had left.

Dean wanted to prove Eddie wrong. He _is_ a good kisser, for fuck's sake. And it did help a lot that Sam's warm lips tasted wonderful. _Sam's lips_. God. What was happening to him? Why was kissing Sam making him that... aroused? Couldn't be the champagne, he had had only one glass so far... Well, it was all part of the role he was playing he finally tried to convince himself. After all, weren't they supposed to be a couple? So they had to stick to their role if they wanted to fool all those people.

But the truth was both brothers wanted this. Both had been longing for this moment ever since their lips first met during summer 1999. They had gone on a hunt with their dad and Sam had been missing for two days, leaving Dean worried to death. When he finally found his little brother, Dean was so happy Sam was safe he had kissed him. It was one of those very innocent kisses, when you just press your lips against the other's, and both had blushed and avoided the other's eyes. They had never spoken about this again, but neither of them had forgotten how it had moved them, how it had unconsciously brought their brotherly relationship to a whole new level.

In a last attempt to protest, Sam tried to open his mouth and his lips parted a little. Dean considered that as an invitation and, curling his fingers along the back of Sam's neck, he slid his tongue forward. This time, Sam surrendered completely. He caressed Dean's cheek and then let his fingers slowly slid along his brother's chest, where they played with Dean's amulet. The kiss became wilder and wilder, their tongues rubbing frantically together, and it seemed they could never get enough of each other. They were literally burning with lust.

They didn't even pay attention to people screaming, wolf whistling and clapping their hands. It was just them, in their own little bubble. It didn't feel weird. It didn't seem wrong anymore. Nothing seemed.

"Err... Ok, thanks guys, I think it'll do the trick!" Eddie said a bit ill at ease, tapping on Dean's shoulder.

Dean winced and broke the kiss, bringing them back to reality. Sam was panting, his face all red and Dean chuckled nervously.

"Wow..." Eddie commented, loosening his tie, "For supposedly shy guys, that kiss was err... pretty hot! Now you two, get a room and finish what you were up to!" He added, laughing.

"We did well, I think!" Dean joked as they stepped off the stage.

Maybe that if he pretended nothing had happened, they would just forget about it and... Bollocks. There was no way he could forget about that kiss. That was the most wonderful kiss he had ever experienced. Now the complicated part of this was that his partner happened to be... his little brother.

"So Sammy, don't you think I'm one hell of a kisser?" He asked, grinning.

"I... need to take the air," Sam murmured as he pushed sweaty bangs away from his eyes.

"Sure," Dean nodded.

He grabbed Sam's hand and twined their fingers together. As he led Sam through the crowd toward the exit, Dean felt a little proud to see people shooting him envious looks. It was only fair after all, as Sam was definitely the hottest guy around, Dean thought.

"Feel better?" He asked Sam once they were outside, breathing fresh air.

Sam nodded but gave Dean a look that clearly meant 'Listen, I don't want to talk about this, ok?'

Dean knew that look and decided that talking about the hunt was a safer way.

"Well, it doesn't look like we're gonna find anything here, does it?"

Sam shook his head.

"We don't even know what we're looking for..."

"Do you think you could try and see what you can find on internet again?"

"Yeah..."

They made their way back to the Impala in silence, and Dean started the car. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Sam was biting his nails, which he only does when he is really nervous. He's been doing that since he was a kid. Old habits die hard. Dean couldn't stand that heavy silence anymore. He had to break it. He turned the radio on.

_"...Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday..."_

"Shania Twain," Dean stated.

"Yeah," Sam replied, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans.

_"...But just look at us holding on  
We're still together, still going strong..."_

"Pretty girl."

"Definitely..." Sam nodded nervously, biting his lower lip.

_"...The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life..."_

"Huh, oh... Gonna get my Led Zep' Greatest hits album..." Dean faltered as the traffic light turned red.

" Sure!"

Sam had trouble getting out more than one word at a time, and that song clearly didn't help. His whole body tensed when Dean's hand brushed against his thigh to reach the glove box.

_"... Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'..."_

_

* * *

_

_**Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot! :)**_

_**And sorry for all the mistakes, but keep in mind that English ain't my mother tongue! :)**_

**Published on February.19 2011**

Ps. The lyrics I used at the end of this chapter are from "Still the one" by Shania Twain, and I don't own that song more than I own Supernatural, hehe!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4. **

Dean sighed. He had spent the last hour spinning a half dollar coin on the table (and had actually become pretty good at it) with the only hope to annoy Sam. He just couldn't stand that heavy silence between them anymore. He just couldn't stand that Sam was staring unblinking at his precious laptop, ignoring him.

"Hey, Sammy," he finally spoke.

"Hmm…" Sam mumbled, without lifting his eyes from his computer.

He sure wouldn't find out what killed those men in the park while browsing through the online TV guide. And all he had typed in the Google tool bar so far was "khqfgihuvbhjqfgilug", but it didn't matter. Dean couldn't see that from where he was sitting...

"Found something?" Dean questioned.

Sam shook his head and silence fell again, leaving Dean's questions still floating in his head...

Dean let out another sigh, rubbed the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut briefly.

"You know, Sammy, we'll have to talk about it at some point."

His voice was soft and warm, and yet it sent a cold chill down Sam's spine. The youngest Winchester swallowed hard. Those were the words he had feared to hear...

"Talk about what?" He asked in a fake detached tone, still avoiding his brother's emerald eyes.

He knew perfectly well what Dean meant, and he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid the subject much longer but maybe he could buy himself a few more time. Maybe he could keep on pretending nothing had happened. After all, he just couldn't let his brother know how much _this_ had affected him...

"About your addiction to porn," Dean smirked, taking Sam out of his torpor.

Sam's eyes met Dean's briefly, and he shook his head in amusement. Dean smiled triumphantly, relieved to see Sam a bit more relaxed, but his bright smile instantly vanished like a shooting star in a night's sky.

"Sam, it was just a kiss, stop freaking out," he said flatly.

He was not convinced himself. Not at all. But he had to pretend he was.

"_Just_ a kiss?" Sam exclaimed in a cracked voice, "it was..."

He bit his lower lip, swallowing whatever words he intended to say.

"It was?" Dean asked, expectantly.

Sam lowered his eyes.

"This is bad... This is... really, really bad, dude!"

His words were barely a whisper and something tightened in Dean's throat.

"Did you..." Dean's voice trailed off, "hate it that much?"

"Who cares?" Sam shrugged.

"I do," Dean mumbled. "Just look at me straight in the eye and tell me you really hated it, and I swear I'll never mention this anymore..."

Sam gulped. He didn't want to lie to Dean, but he didn't want either to admit that he actually loved the kiss they exchanged. He tried to look away, but before he even knew, Dean had cupped his chin and his deep green eyes were looking intently into his, the same look he had on that 1999 hot summer night...

* * *

_"Sam! Dammit, where the hell were you?" Dean yelled when Sam showed up, after two days missing. _

_"Lost my way..." Sam mumbled. His clothes were dirty and torn, his hair was wet from sweat, there were small scratches on his face and arms and there was no doubt he hadn't slept at all in the last 48 hours. _

_"Lost your way?" Dean shouted. "Do you realize Dad and I were worried to death?" _

_"Sorry..."_

_He looked so pitiful that Dean's anger faded away. Truth is Dean felt so happy and so relieved to see his little brother again while he had imagined the worst that he was just unable to stay mad at him much longer. _

_"Are you hurt or something?" He questioned, inspecting Sam from head to toe, a worried look on his face. _

_Sam shook his head. _

_"No... I'm ok... Dean... Did you... miss me?" He asked, and the full moonlight allowed Dean to notice the faint flush on his brother's cheeks. _

_"Sure I did! I had to do the washing-up myself!" Dean smirked. _

_Sam grinned and threw himself into Dean's arms. _

_"Of course I missed you, you moron!" Dean said, holding his brother tight and caressing his hair, "Never do that again, you hear me?"_

_He then took a step back and looked at Sam straight in the eye and Sam could see that tears had run from Dean's eyes and were shining in the moonlight, twinkling like diamonds on his cheeks. _

_Dean closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Sam's. Gently. Softly. The kiss tasted of salt and of a forbidden fruit. _

_"I'll never leave you again, Dean," Sam promised. _

_A promise he broke all too soon, two years later, as he left for Stanford..._

* * *

"Answer, Sammy..." Dean finally said.

His tone was more a plea than an order. Heart beating fast, he was waiting for Sam to tell him how sick this was, to tell him that they had to bury that and never talk about it again, just like they did about their first kiss. This was the only way to bring him back to his senses and move on.

But Sam remained silent. Their lips were now dangerously close and if Dean concentrated enough, he was sure he could hear Sam's heartbeats.

"1999... I never forgot, Dean... Never..." Sam whispered.

Dean opened his mouth to say something but before he could form any word, Sam captured his lips in a very wild kiss. His tongue played with Dean's as though his life depended on it, as though he would never let Dean go, and all those years of frustration and of fight against his true feelings flew away.

"Wow..." Dean let out as they parted away, "your chewing-gum tastes awful, Sammy! Is that peach flavoured?" He teased.

"Fuck you!" Sam said, laughing.

"Just kidding! In fact, I'd love to taste it again..." Dean murmured into Sam's ear.

He grabbed Sam's hand and led him to the bed. Clothes fell onto the ground. Fingers intertwined. Bodies moved in rhythm. Lips met, again, and again, kissing and whispering sweet words.

The whole act was an explosion of long time desire, complicity and a love so pure that never something so wrong had ever felt so right...

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot! :)**_

_**And sorry for all the mistakes, but keep in mind that English ain't my mother tongue! :)**_

**Published on July.24 2011**


End file.
